Power management products for integrated circuits (ICs) such as boost converters, buck converters, low-dropout (LDO) converters, and other power coverters often include one or more power transistors. Such power transistors may consume a relatively large percentage of the total silicon die area of the power converter, and may contribute to relatively high manufacturing costs. Designing the power transistor may also be a complex task, such that design of the power transistor may expend a lot of resources before the design is determined to operate as desired. As a result, making changes to the design of the power transistor may add research and development time and cost, which often causes IC design engineers to over-size the power transistors during the design state in order to compensate for the accumulation of parasitic resistance. Over-sizing the power transistors, however, may unnecessarily increase the manufacturing costs of the die without an associated performance improvement, and in some cases can even result in greater power loss from correspondingly increasing the gate capacitance of the power transistor.